Memoirs of the Prima Vista
by STOPREADINGMYTERRIBLEFANFICS
Summary: **continuation of Love's Lost Refrain** The adventures (and misadventures) of Dagger and Zidane as they travel the world in the Prima Vista together.


I have departed from the normal "story split into chapters" and have begun a story that will be comprised of multiple "episodes." Each chapter is a new episode, and one episode may have no relation with the next. Each episode will be based on the adventures (and misadventures) of Dagger, Zidane and the Tantalus group. The series will only end when I feel like it should. So check back frequently to look for new episodes! And with that in mind, I present to you:

Memoirs of the Prima Vista

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

_From Riches to Rags           _

                The soft rays of light touched upon Dagger's soft face as she woke from her slumber. She sat up from her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She knew she had seen the place before, but was unaware of where she was. She gently rubbed her eyes with her clenched fists to put some perspective into the room. Nope, still had know idea where she was. She clambered to her feet and gained some balance as she stood next to her bed, still half asleep. It seemed surreal, like she was still dreaming. The room was dark, there was a small unlit lamp on a small wooden desk next to her bed. Swords and daggers lay around everywhere on the wooden panel floor. Dagger struggled to widen her eyes as she walked toward the balcony. The pink sky blinded her, so she lifted her right arm to shield her eyes from the morning sun. With her left arm, Dagger slowly opened the balcony door. A strong gust blew her already mangled hair in all directions. She slowly walked outside, and peered over the balcony. Her eyes then grew their widest.

                "A-aaaaaaaaah!" Dagger screamed at the sight below her. Clouds screamed past her and birds flew by. It seemed as though the castle was... flying? Dagger desperately looked around for any sort of sanctuary, yet there was none. She was miles above the ground. "Noooooo!" Dagger fell to her knees and covered her eyes. It was a nightmare. A nightmare she could not seem to awaken from.

                "Dagger!" Zidane flung open her bedroom door and ran to her, still on her knees.

                Suddenly everything came into perspective. She lowered her hands from her face and looked up at Zidane.

                "What's wrong!?" Ruby to the opened door and stood in the frame.

                Dagger looked up into the sky to see propellers turning wildly. The swords and daggers... the clouds... she was on the Prima Vista. Dagger stood up.

                "Z-Zidane... I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was for a while."

                "Well, I can understand. You've had the same bedroom for the past 10 years. It's natural to feel strange in a new room, especially since this is your first night on the Prima Vista."

                Dagger forced a smile on her face. It was terrifying. For a moment she had forgotten that she gave up the throne. She gave up everything... just to be with Zidane. And she was happy. Her forced smile grew into a natural flourishing grin.

                "Oh, Zidane." She threw her arms around him and closed her eyes. "This is the start of something new and grand."

                "I love you, Dagger."

                "And I love you too."

                They embraced each other and just stood motionless, arms wrapped around each other.

                Ruby interrupted, "all this romantic banter is making me wanna kiss the first person I see!"

                Baku stormed in the room. "What in tarnation's going on here!?"

                "I... think I'm going to get sick..." Ruby brought her hand to her mouth and ran off.

                "Zidane!" Baku yelled. Zidane parted from Dagger and faced him. "Once you two love bugs are done get your arses up stairs! We got some work to do!" And with that he walked off.

                "Heh, well, bright and early I guess. I'll catch you later." He walked out of the room.

                Dagger stared at Zidane as he walked off. She knew that this was the start of many, many new adventures to come.

                She was ready.


End file.
